1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for improving the performance of glass ceramic products. Such products include multi-layer ceramic (MLC) electronic substrates upon which semiconductor components, such as integrated circuits, may be fabricated as part of a device package. More particularly, the invention relates to thermally assisted processes for removing internal defects in glass ceramic products, specifically electrical shorts formed in a substrate during the glass ceramic product fabrication process, wherein the novel methods minimize the potential for glass damage resulting from defect repair activity and optimize defect repair yield.
A further aspect of the invention relates to glass ceramic products fabricated as a result of utilizing the aforementioned processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many recent advances in the field of electronic device fabrication and packaging utilize improved materials and processes to achieve more durable products, achieve greater device densities, improve overall product performance, etc. For example, it is presently well known to utilize durable glass ceramic products, such as MLC electronic substrates upon which semiconductor components (e.g., integrated circuits) may be fabricated, as part of a device package.
Processes commonly used to fabricate glass ceramic products may yield, for example, substrates having internal defects, such as electrical shorts between metallic conductors located within the substrate, where such conductors are utilized to interconnect components eventually mounted on the substrate surface. Procedures for correcting such defects, in particular the aforementioned type of short, typically involve identification of defect locations followed by the application of an electrical current to "melt" the shorts.
The aforementioned procedures, also used in repairing shorts and shunts in surface (versus internal) substrate electrical conductors, and in repairing defective thin film semiconductor components per se, are problematic in that the heat generated at the location of the short by a melt down process may cause the glass to crack. Such an occurrence would require that the entire substrate be scrapped.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide novel processes which minimize the potential for glass damage resulting from defect repair activity, and optimize defect repair yield for glass ceramic products generally. More particularly, it would be desirable if such processes could be applied to removing shorts located within a glass ceramic substrate in such a way as to prevent the substrate from being damaged while a short is being repaired.
As indicated hereinabove, the use of electrical energy to melt shorts is generally well known. In the course of utilizing such processes, various solutions to problems such as preventing a glass substrate and/or component packaging from cracking, for preventing further short conditions from occurring as a result of metals spattering during the short melt down process, etc., have been developed; however such solutions have been directed only to the problems that occur in performing short (and shunt) repair activity on the surface of a substrate, for thin film repair, and/or purposes other than the repair of defects occurring internally in glass ceramic products.
Several of these solutions will be indicated and discussed hereinafter for the purpose of illustrating the state of the "short repair" art.
For the purposes of the discussion of the known art, in particular with reference to short repairs performed in semiconductor devices, an electrical "short" is said to occur when two electrodes come in electrical contact through a conductive metal path extending through a semiconductor body. This path can be caused by a local point defect, which either prevents the formation of semiconductor layers during manufacturing of the device, or causes the semiconductor layers to be peeled off. An electrical "shunt" is the loss of charge in the semiconductor body due either to an imperfect rectifying barrier or to the formation of an ohmic contact via high work-function metal.
Keller, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,304, Nostrand, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,918, Firester, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,171, Arya, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,454 and Seiler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,633, generally teach the use of electrical energy to repair electrical shorts and shunts when fabricating integrated circuits, photoconductors, solar cells, etc.
In particular, Keller, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,304, teaches methods and apparatus for performing selective burnout trimming of integrated circuit units. According to Keller, et al the selected burnout is carried out by applying a sequence of pulses to the segments to be burned out under monitoring by a measuring circuit which blocks the delivery of further pulses either immediately or after a short time interval once the measuring circuit detects the opening of the connection.
Keller, et al indicates that in many cases the burning out of metallic paths in an integrated circuit produces difficulties because of the ejection of partly liquified particles of connection metallization when electrical energy is applied to the cross section to be burned out. It is noted that these prior art burn out techniques have a potential for impairing product yield and product reliability, for example, by short circuit risks from spattered metal.
Keller, et al goes on to indicate that covering the circuit with a glassy coating does not provide a sufficient remedy for the aforementioned problem since the covering is often torn away or cracked at the place of burnout; this is precisely the type of phenomenon that it would be desirable to prevent, utilizing the invention taught herein, where a glass substrate is in effect the "glass coating" for circuit conductor components located within the substrate.
It was with the aforestated problems in mind that the Keller, et al invention was directed to the application of electrical energy to supplementary conductive pads in the form of a sequence of separate pulses to limit energy expenditure and avoid the spattering problems, glass cracking problems, etc. referred to hereinbefore. Keller's solution did not however involve the preconditioning of a glass substrate which, as will be seen hereinafter, is proposed as an integral step in a shorts repair process contemplated by one aspect of the invention.
Nostrand, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,918, describes a method for removing the effects of electrical shorts and shunts created during the fabrication process of a solar cell (not a glass ceramic substrate). In particular, Nostrand, et al teaches the application of a reverse bias voltage which is sufficient to burnout electrical shorts and shunts but less than the breakdown voltage of the solar cell. Again the use of electrical energy to repair a short is demonstrated; however no teaching of how to prevent a glass ceramic product from cracking when using such a process is taught.
Firester, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,171, teaches a method for improving the performance of a photodetector by removing defects such as a shorts and shunts, by preferentially removing a portion of an exposed surface of a detector electrode at the defect site.
The preferential etching at the exposed surface is obtained by immersing the photodetector in a chemical etching ambient which has an etching rate for the exposed surface of the electrode which increases with increasing temperature while applying a reverse bias voltage to the electrodes. The reverse bias voltage has sufficient magnitude to cause a local increase in temperature of the exposed surface at the defect site.
Although useful in repairing shorts utilizing electrical energy, the aforementioned process as taught by Firester, et al, requires product immersion in a chemical ambient and once again fails to teach, claim or even suggest how to prevent a glass ceramic product per se from cracking upon application of electrical energy to melt a short.
Arya, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,454, describes a method for removing electrical shorts and shunts from a thin film semiconductor device. The method is similar to the one described in Firester, et al in that it involves the step of coating the exposed contact surfaces of the device with a solution (in particular an ionic solution) and successively applying a reverse bias voltage between exposed contact surfaces of electrode pairs.
Once again, the solution is such that it has an etching rate that increases with temperature. The applied reverse bias voltage creates a local temperature increase at the site of shorts and shunts causing them to be selectively etched or oxidized, rendering them substantially nonconductive. Like the other art referred to hereinbefore, the pre-conditioning of a glass ceramic substrate to prevent its cracking upon the application of electrical energy to melt a short, and other aspects of the invention to be described hereinafter, were not the subject of the Arya, et al patent which, once again, is presented herein simply to illustrate the state of the shorts repair art.
Seiler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,633 teaches a method for making an integrated circuit with a severable conductive strip. In order to render severing of electrical conductors on integrated circuit chips more reliable, (i.e., reduce the danger of metal spattering, cause only a desired portion of a conductor to be severed, etc.), Seiler proposes increasing the region of insulating material, typically silicon oxide, beneath the zone to be severed. This affects heat dissipation when a burn off current is applied to the strip causing only the metal at the thickened portion of the silicon oxide layer to be severed.
Seiler does not address burning out or otherwise severing electrical shorts occurring within a glass ceramic package, i.e., a defect that is not on the surface of a device.
Other patents and publications teach (1) elevating temperature during a manufacturing process and (2) the application of a voltage for stress testing; but not short repair. For example, Gordon et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,255 teaches that prior to packaging, semiconductor lasers be purged by subjecting them first to high temperatures and high current simultaneously so as to suppress stimulated emission and stress the shunt paths which allow leakage current to flow around the active region of the semiconductor laser.
Suzuki et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,496, teaches a method for manufacturing photoelectric conversion devices in which short current paths resulting from the formation process of semiconductor lasers can be eliminated by the application of a reverse bias voltage to the layers that are thus heated and made insulating. Once again, no teachings in this reference are directed to pre-conditioning of glass ceramic products, in particular products serving as substrates, so that follow on shorts repair activity can be performed without damaging the glass product itself.
As indicated hereinabove, the processes typically used for removing shorts in glass ceramic products involve the application of an electric current to invoke a short melt down process. Often, pulsed current techniques are used in which a voltage is applied across a defective area to cause the fuse like melt down and effect short removal. The cracking of the glass product, also mentioned hereinabove, is caused by the thermal shock associated with heat required to perform the short melt down. The thermal shock phenomenon occurs because the thermal gradient in the area surrounding the shorts repair activity has a steep slope.
Another problem with the known shorts repair processes used on glass ceramic products is that upon cooling, the metal that was "burned out" may fail to be drawn back to the parent conductor lines and flow back toward the melt down juncture recreating a short condition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide processes which can be used to repair shorts in glass ceramic products which not only preserve the integrity of the glass, but also help assure that molten metal from a short melt down juncture draws back toward parent conductor lines.